Where's Shippo?
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: This story revovles more around Shippo. While trying to get the jewel shards back to Kagome he gets attacked by a pack of wolves. He wakes up to find himeself in 'Kagomes time period'. Naruto believes that he has the Kyuubis Chakra in him do to his fox t.
1. Chapter 1: Shippo's night

**Disclaimer: *Shippo* KairiYajuu2 doesn't own me! :3  
*Naruto* Or me...  
*Kairi* Shouldn't you be looking for Sasuke?  
*Naruto* SASKUE WHERE!!??!?!?!?!?!?  
*Shippo* I have to befriend _that_ spas?  
*Kairi* Yes… now go into battle!**

"You okay Kagome?!"  
"I'm fine Inuyasha! Just get the jewel shard!"  
"I would if you told me were it is!"  
"It's in his right arm!"  
"Alright… I see it."

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku are all so nice to me. They all protect me… including Inuyasha… I just wish I could protect them as well.

"_**Where's Shippo"**_

Another demon defeated… the village that was being terrorized by it thanked us by feeding us and letting us spend the night at a new inn. Its night and Inuyasha is sitting outside doing who knows what. But how could I sleep… I wouldn't even be able to help if a rat, like the one right there, attacked. Wait… _WHAT!?!_

"AHH! KAGOME!"  
"What's wrong Shippo?" Oh no Shippo… look what you did… you woke _everyone_ up over a stupid _rat_. No doubt they all think you're a foolish weakling… Even Inuyasha came back… look at what you did. Wait… Inuyasha's back? He looks so worried… I wonder why?  
"What's wrong Kagome?!" Oh no… they all think Kagome's the one who freaked… how am I supposed to tell them that it was me?  
"It…it *gulp* wasn't Kagome who screamed… it…" _why did that rat had to sneak up on me?! _"was…me. A rat…snuck up on me… I'm sorry." *Sniffle* Oh no… don't cry Shippo! Don't cry!  
"AHHHHHHHH!" What? Now Kagome's screaming? "A RAT! INUYASHA!"  
"What? What do you want me to do about it! It's just a rat… and sheesh Shippo… why did you have to scream? You woke everyone up!"  
"WHAT! Look! It Wasn't MY fault! I was sleeping peacefully and I saw it nibbling on Kagome's hair! So I freaked so that _you_ would come and help her!" Great… they will _never_ believe that crazy little story… Why does Kagome look like she just saw a demon?  
"Wha…what? *twitch* You… you mean… it… that thing… was eating my… hair?! AHHHH! INUYASHA! KILL IT!"  
"Why do you want _me_ to kill it?! Why won't you!"  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" *Fall* that was a pretty ruff one… I lost balance… just act cool Shippo…  
"Some people just won't learn will they?"  
"What's going on in here?!" Great… now Miroku's in here…"What did Inuyasha do this time?" *Exhale* Good… subject off me… Looks like Kirara took care of that rat…"  
"I'm going back home now! Good luck finding the jewel shards without me!"  
"Yeah… well… who need's ya!" Well there she goes… jewel shards and all…*thump* what? Ah man! Look's like she forgot the jewel shards! I know! I'll get the jewel shards to her and she'll be so happy that she'll stay!  
"I'm going to give Kagome the jewel shards! Be right back!" I rushed out before anyone could stop me. Taking a short-cut through the woods, of course. Good thing we were actually close to the well!

***Several Hours later*** Man… I thought we were closer than this… but Kagome wouldn't be able to go back home if she _wanted _to without the jewel shards… I have to keep going! As I felt something bite at my leg, I lost balance and tripped… rolling to a cold and deserted clearing. What was that? *Growl* OH NO! That sounds like wolfs! And I don't think they actually wanna share a rabbit or something… *gulp* I… I can't call for Inuyasha… I… I have to be strong… for Kirara! I looked around for the wolfs… darn! Can't find a single one! Crud! Wait? Is that? It is! The Well! If I could run through here I could hide in the well and wait for Kagome! Here I go! I ran… and ran unknowing of what was ahead… I've been running straight for hours, and the wolves didn't help, I could feel my self slowly drifting into a sleep… but I couldn't! I had to stay strong! For Kagome and Kirara! I took a flying leap out of the woods… hoping, praying, that I wouldn't fall and need to be saved by Miroku or Sango again! I felt a ruff, rocky, and cold surface underneath me… I made it to the well!

**Naruto's POV**

Man… I can't believe that there's no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Can't they try harder? I guess I could use the night to rest, maybe eat some ramen…_*You know that sound when something 'magical' happens? Yeah… picture that sound with a random pink glow that blinds Naruto for a second… :P* _What the hell? Huh? What's a little kid doing sleeping on the road? Doesn't he know that that's dangerous? And what's he holding? "OI! Kid! Get up…!" What's with this kid?  
"Ka…Kagome?" What's he talking about? Oh! He must've been knocked out. As I moved closer to see if I could make out what he was saying I noticed that his left leg was bleeding.  
"HEY! KID! Sa…Sakura-Chan!" Crap! This kid need's to get to the hospital ASAP! Good! Sakura-Chan's here!  
"What's wrong Naru/ WHAT THE HELL!?! What did you _do_?!"  
"HEY! I found him like this! Now are you gonna help him or not?!" As I watched her turn him around I noticed he had a fox tail… wait… what?! A fox tail!?! Could this have anything to do with Kyuubi?"  
"NARUTO! Didn't you hear me?! Go and get Tsunade-Sama!" Wha? Oh right! Wait... it look's like he's coming to…  
"Ka…Kagome? You… you forgot these…" He handed Sakura-Chan the bottle, smiled, and blacked back out… what the hell?

**Shippo's POV**

What is this? It's… soft… and… warm. I wonder if Kagome ever go/ Oh My Gosh! I got up, grabbed the jewel shards and ran for the door. Unknowing of where I was going.

"So you're up? That's good." I froze in mid-run. Who was that? I looked over and saw a girl with short pink hair. She looked about the same age of Kagome and Sango. She was sitting down on a simple chair next to the soft surface that I was sleeping on. There were about twelve of them in the room separated by curtains, actually.

"You really shouldn't run… you don't want to open that wound in your leg." She smiled at me and walked over, holding a peeled apple in her hand. "Here… it'll give you some more strength." She tried to hand the apple to me, but I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not. I shook my head and held the jewel shards tightly… for all I know, she could be a demon trying to be nice so that I would give her the jewel shards, to bad I was to smart for her. "*sigh* look… whether you want to eat it or not… you need to get back in the bed until Tsunade-Sama get's here." What the hell is this girl talking about? Ow! Now that I think about it… I did get attacked by some wolves on the way to the well… and it does sting a little/ *Gasp* the well!  
"I have to get the jewel shards to Kagome; she won't be able to come back without them. Thanks for helping me, but I need to get back to the well." This place is so weird… I rushed to the door before she could stop me. *Thump* *Sniffle* "OWWWWWWWW! That _really _hurt! Wahhhhh! *Cry while Tsunade talks*"  
"Huh? WHO IS THIS BRAT?!" I looked up to see a **huge** woman with bleach blonde hair. She looked _really _irritated…and sca...Scary…  
"Tsunade-Sama! This is the kid I told you about." *Click* k…_kid? _She looked at me… at first irritated, and scary, then surprised…and scary. "Get back in the bed." I was right… she _is_ scary… "Sakura!"  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
"Go and get Naruto… we need to get a blood test on this kid." A blood what? Now that I think about it… this place has lot more stuff than normal… is it possible that_ I _traveled through the well! That's great! Now I just have to find Kagome and get back to the well! Everyone will be so shocked that I came here, that they'll have to forget about the whole incident with the rat! "Didn't you hear me kid?! Get- Back- In- The- BED!" "AH!" She's _really_ scary!  
"Tsunade-Sama… I'd hate to intrude… but… I thought that it wouldn't hurt to just _ask_ him. He might give us a better answer than a simple blood test." The really scary lady, whose name I guess was Tsunade, looked at the pink haired, whose name I figured to be Sakura, with a deafening look. The she looked at me and sighed…  
"Fine… all right kid, tell us," I felt a shiver go down my whole body as she looked at me as if she would kill me if I didn't answer correctly. "What's with the fox tail?" I was a little insulted that they didn't know. *Sigh* At least they knew that I was a fox. Inuyasha thought I was a _squirrell_.  
"I'm a fox demon!" She looked down and shook her head while putting her hands on her hips…  
"You heard him Sakura… now go get Naruto… he has some of the nine-tails chakra in him." What the hell is Chakra? And what do they mean by 'nine tails'? I only have one tail.  
"Yes ma'am!" Sakura rushed out without another word. Should I run? My leg still stings… can I make it out without _her_ catching me? "Alright kid… now tell me… Why does your leg have bite marks on it?" Should I tell her? I stared blankly at her… wondering what I should do.

**Naruto's POV**

I just woke up. Since it _is_ already 12:00… it wouldn't hurt to have some ramen instead of a normal breakfast. I probably _should_ get dressed first. *Knock Knock* Huh? Must be Sakura, she told me she would come get me when she had more information on Sasuke… Sasuke!  
"What's up Sakura-Chan?! Did you find any information on Sasuke?!" She looked at me with a cold look and then sighed just before she answered my question. "Tsunade-Sama need's you. It's about that kid." Do they still think that _I _caused whatever happened to him?  
"I didn't do anything to hurt him! I told you… I found him like tha/"  
"IT"S NOT ABOUT THAT NARUTO!" Whoa! Calm down Sakura… She then took a deep breath and mellowed out. "He told us that he _was_ the Kyuubi." *Click* Wha…what?! He…he can't be! "There must be some mistake! Maybe he's playing some sort of game! He _is _just a kid after all!"  
"That's why we need _you_ Naruto! We need to get a blood sample from both him _and_ you, to see if there are _any_ similarities! Now come on before Tsunade-Sama gets irritated!" That would be really bad if she did. *Sigh* I guess it wouldn't hurt. The sooner we get done with this kid, the sooner we can get back to looking for Sasuke.

**What did you think? It sucked right? Whether you thought it was good or not… COMMENT! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME!!! *Spas out* Sorry for the spas attack :3 Seriously… comment… BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shippo son of Kyuubi?

***Kairi* Kyuubi's turn! :3**

***Kyuubi* Grrrrroargrrrroar**

***Kairi* Uhh…Naruto…**

***Naruto* Yeah…yeah… KairiYajuu2 doesn't own me, Kyuubi, Sakura, Hinata, Gir, *Continues***

***Kairi* Uhh… Naruto…um…never mind… Yeah… I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha… or SHIPPO! The plots mine though… MINE!**

**Naruto's POV**

As I looked over at Sakura I noticed how worried she looked… what of? Did she really care for the kid? Or was it me? A small voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Na….Naruto-kun…" Hinata? I stopped and saw Hinata fidgeting as usual… with Kiba and Akama/

"HOLY SHIT! Kiba! What have you been feeding that dog of yours?!"

"What? Akamaru? He hasn't gotten _that_ big… has he?"

"Ah…_YES!_"

"Huh… I've been with him this whole time that I didn't notice…"

"What do you mean you 'didn't notice'!?!?! Normally… _he_ rides on _your_ head! Not the other way around!" As Kiba looked at Akamaru confused a shady figure with a hooded coat on came up from behind them.

"It's been a long time Naruto…"

"Huh? Do I…know you?"

"Come on Naruto… you have to recognize me… at least a little…" As a small bug flew in between mine and the shady figures faces it hit me…

"OH! You're…uhh…umm…"

"You don't remember me? *Head drops*" Kiba looked at him and sighed.

"Come on Shino… you don't have to make it such a big deal…" _Shino?_

"Uhh…Na…Naruto-Kun…"

"Hm? What up Hinata?" Shino then walked over and began to sulk.

"You recognized Hinata and Kiba immediately… *Sulks*"

"What do expect when you cover up your face so much…"

"When you finally realized who I was…you still didn't know my name… friends should at least know that much…"

"Jesus Christ Shino, do you really think that way?" *Punch* I felt a sudden pain to the back of my head then turned around to see Sakura-Chan… pissed…

"Narutoooo…" OH Crap! I forgot about the kid! "Oh… Hi Hinata, Kiba, Shino."

*Twitch, twitch…* How did Sakura recognize him? Shino then got up and turned to Sakura.

"Why hello Sakura… at least you recognized me…"

"Oh cry me a river Shino… sorry Hinata… but whatever you needed me for will have to wait until we get this bl/ *Punch… again* What the hell is Sakura-Chan's problem?

"That's classified information Naruto!"

"Sorry… Sakura-Chan" We ran even faster the rest of the way to the hospital. The kid was crying _really_ loudly and Old lady 5th looked _really _pissed when we got there.

**Shippo's POV**

"BWAHHH WAHHHH AAAAAH! *Continuous crying*" This lady is so scary! She won't leave me to saying that I was attacked by wolves… she has to know how I got here and will _kill_ me if I don't tell her! I just don't know what to do anymore! She just won't leave me alone! I don't even know what this 'Twelve-Tailed Badger Demon' or whatever is… or why they think that _I'm _it!

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THIS KID UP!!!?" I stopped crying long enough to see Sakura with a guy that looked about the age of 15... he had blonde short hair and a bright orange and black jumpsuit on… I could see him a mile away with that thing on! Sakura walked over and gave me the apple… I knew I could trust her… so I set the jewel shards down and ate it while not taking my eyes off the jewel. I overheard them mumbling about me though.

"What do you make of him Naruto? You think it's possible that he could have some of the Kyuubi's chakra?" What the hell is the 'Kyuubi's Chakra'?

"It's possible…but… the nine tails is mainly inside me… and all I got were these weird whisker…type…things… why would he have a whole tail?" _**Seriously! What's up with the whiskers! Sorry…Author point-out moment… you'll see a lot of those with me :P **_ That's it! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't know what the heck there talking about!

"Hey! If you are going to talk about me… I'd rather know what it was you were actually saying!" I through the apple down, grabbed the jewel shards, and turned to see them in a sort of state of shock. The blonde boy sighed, looked at me, and smirked.

"Alright kid, let's play a little game. I'll tell you something if you tell us something. And we go on like that. *Smile* Kay?" Seems like a good idea to me…why not?

"Alright… but only if I go first! It's only fair!"

"*Sigh* Okay… but start off simple." Crud! I was hoping on asking about the 'Eight-tailed Wolf Demon' or whatever *Sigh* I guess a simple question is a good way to start.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next and greatest Hokage. Dattebayo!" The heck does Dattebayo mean? Whatever…

"Okay… you ask something simple now!"

"Okaay… what's _your _name…and how old are you?"

"That's TWO Questions!" Who does this guy think he is?

"Sorry… I thought that would be easy for someone as smart as you." Guess he's right…

"Fine… I'm Shippo…the great Fox Demon. I am exactly 50 years old… but your dumb human years… that would be about five, seven, or eight… whatever's easier for you…"

"*Sweat Drop* Umm…oookaaay then…now… what's with the tail?"

"Hey! It's MY turn to ask a question! And since _you_ used up _two_ of your questions, I can ask _any_ question, regardless of how hard it is!" Hope he agrees with me…

"*Sigh* Sound's fair enough…" Great! Now I can ask my question! Can't sound to egger…

"Okaay… what the heck is this 'Ten-Tailed' Squirrel Demon…thing… or whatever?" Everyone in the room started to laugh. I still don't understand what was so funny… I was flooded with embarrassment… "D…DON"T LAUGH! I'm not used to this place!" Sakura looked at Naruto with a questioning look, as though asking if he wanted to answer or if she had to. He looked at her then smiled.

"Alright kid…" I turned back to Naruto to find him getting ready to explain a long story. Then he looked at me and laughed.

"Since you're so young, I'll give you the simplest explanation of it." Since I'm so…what?! Whatever… if he gives me the simpler version I'll be able to sound smarter.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, or, Kyuubi, is a horrible demon fox, the most powerful of all of the nine demons. The Kyuubi attacked our village Sixteen years ago, though most people don't know it, it was sealed thanks to the great 4th Hokage, but it was sealed, inside of me. You following all of this Shippo?" *Picture Shippo with the swirly eye thing and spinning around in circles ;p*

"Uh…I…I think so… that actually sound's a lot like my father…he died not to long ago…" They looked so shocked, I thought that since they new so much about one demon, that that meant that they new about other demons as well. Naruto looked at me in a more shocked state than all of them and asked me the next question.

"Uh…kid… do you mean to tell me that the Kyuubi was your _dad_?!" They all looked so scared… I know! They seem obviously scared of this Kyuubi thing, that if they think that it's my father, then they'll be so scared that they'll do whatever I want! Including help me find Kagome! I smirked and said in a very threatening voice.

"Yes…the Kyuubi is my father! And if you don't help me find Kagome, then he will destroy this entire village!"

**Naruto's POV**

This kid _can't_ be serious! The Kyuubi doesn't have any children! Does he? I looked at Sakura-Chan… she was also very confused. I looked back at Shippo and had to ask the next question.

"Who is Kagome?" He looked at me really pissed off… crap… he must've noticed that it was his turn. He looked at me and yelled quite loudly actually.

"The heck is your problem! It was rightfully _my_ turn!" Crap! He's pissed! *Sigh*

"Alright kid… what's your next question?" He froze like he didn't have another question. He backed up and held that bottle tightly as he asked his next question.

"Do you truthfully know who and where Kagome is? I really need to get the jewel shards back to her." I looked at Sakura and knew what she wanted to ask him. Maybe I could get both of our questions in secretly.

"Can you describe Kagome? We might recognize her description." He looked out the window and smiled while holding the bottle tighter than he has ever held it.

"She is a beautiful woman with long and lushes black hair. I like to consider her my mom. And I bet my Father would do the same. She's the nicest to me out of all of them." Okay…decent picture…now…what does he mean by all of _them_? And…wait…did he just say that his dad, the Kyuubi, would consider this chick his _mom_?! Whoa…crap…so many questions now…hope he doesn't have any new ones. Sakura jumped in an answered the question for me. Guess it made sense.

"Sorry Shippo, we don't know who it is that you're talking about. But would you mind telling me what's so important about _those?_" She pointed at the bottle that he wouldn't let go of. Crap Sakura…I wanted to ask him about who _them_ was. Well, I guess that that's important to know to. He looked at Sakura, then the bottle, then at me, then Tsunade and freaked out yelling.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" He started to cry…I looked at Tsunade and she suddenly got all defensive.

"I...I…I didn't do anything…he...Uh…um…I'll just go see if we can't figure out who this Kagome chick is."

**Shippo's POV**

I looked at Sakura, then the jewel shards, then at Naruto, then…as I looked at the old lady, I saw her looking at me as she lipped out the words 'You don't answer the question truthfully, and quickly, I'm going to beat you until you do.' I couldn't take it… I had to scream. I was so scared that I don't even know what it was I yelled. I started to cry… I couldn't tell what was going on. All I heard was the door slamming. I looked at my hand and noticed that I had dropped the jewel shards…wait…what?! Ah CRAP! I started crying again as I heard Naruto's voice.

"It's okay Shippo… Tsunade-Sama is a very old and scary lady but, she is the 5th Hokage…she is the most powerful and respected ninja in our village. She wouldn't _really_ kill you." I looked up and saw him look at Sakura with a questioning and worrying look as he asked her. "Would she?" For the record… that *Sniffle* didn't help at all…I still didn't know where the jewel shards were. Sakura then hit Naruto upside the head, which kinda reminded me of Kagome telling Inuyasha to sit. I miss them… I wonder what they're doing right now…

**Inuyasha's POV **

_**(Author Note: You won't see too many of these cause it's REALLY hard to capture his character correctly) P.S This requires a REALLY high visual imagination…sorry.**_

The hell is Shippo? I thought he was just giving the jewel shards to Kagome. Miroku and Sango were voicing my thoughts perfectly. Then Sango started to look a little worried.

"Do you think that he might have gotten himself hurt? Maybe he got attacked by a demon on his way to the well…" Miroku interrupted her while I couldn't but notice him sitting closer to Sango.

"It is possible…though not likely… we weren't that far from the well…and even if he did get attacked, he would've called for one of us. Anyways…I'm sure he's fine. We just have to have a little more faith in hi/" *SLAP*

"Try it again you old pervert!! Sheesh…." I couldn't help but actually start to worry 'bout the little kid. Plus Kagome would kill me if he got himself killed.

"If it's that important to you guys then fine… I'll go and find the little twerp… who knows…maybe he got eaten up by some lizard demon." I walked outside and heard Sango faintly thank me. "Yeah…well…that little kid might grow up to be able to take care of himself one day and/" *SLAP…again*

"WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!!!"

"C'mon Sango…my hand slip was all"

"Yeah righ/…*Fades out as Inuyasha keeps walking*

_**I can't think of a better way to say this than this…please forgive for the crappiness you are about to read… Inuyasha is currently at the spot where Shippo got attacked by the wolves…and for the record…they weren't Kouga.**_

This is definitely his sent…were the hell is he? Huh? I looked down just to see a spot of blood. Crap…that's definitely his blood. As I jumped for the well I noticed that his sent and blood were all over it…what happened here?

***Kairi* What did you think?**

***Inuyasha* You did me like crap…**

***Kairi* Yeah…well…YOUR MOM!**

***Inuyasha* My mom's dead, my dad died protecting me and her, and my brother wants to kill me for my sword…so thanks for reminding me!**

***Kairi* o-0 I can't tell whose worse anymore, you or Sasuke…**

***Naruto* SASUKE WHERE?!?!?!?! **

***Kairi* Would you get out of here!?!?! **

***Naruto* Ahhhhhh……..**

***Kairi* Anywaays… all credit for the idea of Shippo taking advantage of Naruto and them goes to ChocolateBunnyChan!!! Thanks a lot chick!!!! :3**


	3. Chapter 2 point 5 : The Explanation

***Inuyasha* I hate you….**

***Kairi*Why?**

***Inuyasha* Let's see… you did me like crap… and…uhh….oh Yeah! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY YET YOU HAVE TIME TO MAKE A **_**NEW **_**STORY! WHAT THE HELL KAIRI!**

***Kairi* Sheesh….overreact much? Any ways… Sorry everyone! I tried to continue this story after I published the new one, but I got writers block, and when I kept going… this piece of shit came out *Sweat Drop* **

***Shippo* I don't understand Kairi…if you think that this is shit, whatever that means, then why are you posting it? **

***Kairi* Because, little naïve young fox, I thought that my fans deserved an explanation, and a laugh or two… so yeah… I'll keep working on it… but I need you guy's to promise me this… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! That is all…X3**

***Kairi* Well Inuyasha…It's your turn! :3**

***Inuyasha* Like hell I'm going to do it! You just insulted me AND did my POV like crap! Not to mention… how long it took you to update!!!!**

***Kairi* Oh…yeaah… about that…Sorry guy's and Chicks! I've been having to much school lately…sooo…yeah…sorry!**

***Inuyasha* Where's MY apology?**

***Kairi* Where Sasuke is… dead in my mind…**

***Naruto* SASUKE WHERE!!!!!**

***Kagome* SIT! **_**nothing happens**_** What? It doesn't work here?**

***Inuyasha* GOOD GOD YES! I'm not EVER leaving!!!**

***Kairi* **_**Sigh **_**Naruto…Sasuke's DEAD! D-E-A-D Dead! Oh…and for my reader's…you know the drill…nothin' but the plot! X3**

**Kagome's POV**

*Sigh* _When I _finally _come back… school is on break… I guess I should go back soon… but this break is sooo nice…_ As I debated in my mind whether I go back or not, Soto walked in my room and pointed outside. "What? What do you want Soto?" He stared straight at me and said in a monotone type voice

"Inuyasha's outside… he said something about a ship and the Jewel Shards…" _A ship? Oh! He must mean Shippo! I wonder what's wrong. I hope he didn't run away or anything crazy like that…We're his only family left_. I got up and sighed lightly before a grabbed my bag, which I haven't even _un_packed yet, and walked down the stairs just to see Inuyasha messing with the cat, again.

*Clears throat* "Inuyasha…why can't I even get a 3 day break?" Inuyasha, instead of getting mad and coming up with a cruddy excuse, put the cat down, stood up, and said lightly, and seriously.

"Shippo's gone missing… he was trying to get the Jewel Shards to you." _Crap! He…wait what? Get the Jewel Shard's back to me? _As I reached for my bag to check, I noticed that the pocket that I usually hold them in was ripped at the bottom. _Crap! The Jewel Shard's ARE missing…_

"Did you check _everywhere _for him? He couldn't have gone too far/" Inuyasha cut me off as he grabbed my hand.

"I found a clearing that was close to the well that was covered in blood and the smell of both Shippo and a pack of wolves" _Wha…What?! Shi…Shippo was attacked by wolves! I hope he's okay… _Inuyasha sighed as he finished his story.

"I followed his sent into the well, where a puddle of his blood was laying. He obviously made it there…but…" I started to cry.

"But What?!?! Is Shippo okay?!" He got mad at me and took hold of my arms.

"HIS SENT DISAPPERED!" I started to cry even more…Shippo…Shippo was…was killed… Inuyasha then slapped me across the face. _Inuyasha…wh…why? Why would you do that? I'm just worried is all. _My grandfather then came in the room with his 'sutras' and tried to banish Inuyasha…figures that he wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt me. "CUT IT OUT!" He then looked at me, at this time I was lying on the floor, wondering why he would do that. He then started to cry as well. _What's going on? He's he upset about Shippo? _"Kagome…don't cry…I…Shippo's sent isn't the only thing that disappeared… he's blood did as well… I think…that he made it to another time period." I then smiled at him, I knew that he was just worried was all…

"Inuyasha… I thought demons didn't cry?" He looked as though he were about to apologize, but, him being so proud, he just turned a scuffed.

"I wasn't crying! Just some dirt got in my eye… any way's…just don't tell anyone what happened," he then opened one eye as he looked at me, "okay?" I smiled as I gave my answer.

"So…do you want me to go to your era and help you all look for Shippo?" I figured that he would just want to forget about all that happened. He just lost his temper, is all.

***Inuyasha* 0-o…THE HELL KAIRI!!!! SURE I'D LOSE MY TEMPER, BUT…HELL!!!!**

***Kairi* Inuyasha…remember what I said?**

***Inuyasha* That Sasuke's dead?**

***Kairi* Well…that to… but… also that I had writer's block and that this was a four letter word…**

***Sakura* Isn't Naruto going to scream 'Sasuke where' again?**

***Inuyasha* I killed him, but do mean … ? Uhh… what word do you mean?**

***Kairi* S-H-I-T! Duh! God… Soo…yeah…not official next chapter… just an explanation for my fans! Hope you enjoyed the crappiness! X3**


End file.
